Stupid girl
by Becky Quinn-the-one-and-only
Summary: Then she did something that through Gaara off, she smiled at him. Gaara was taken back at this forced or not nobody had smiled at him in years.


"Late…I'm _so_ late" fourteen-year old Chihiro, Mori nearly slipped in the sand, kicking some up as she found her footing and pushed her hair out of her face, "Mom is going to kill me!" she muttered to herself as she adjusted her bag on her back.

"I told Sari that I couldn't stay any later than nine but _no_!" she rounded a turn "She had to go and lose her earring in the stupid fountain!"

She neared the street to her house "…My headstone will read was out past curfew and died!" not paying any attention Chihiro tripped over her feet and face-palmed into the sand.

"Ow!" she screamed as she picked herself up "Stupid sand!" she sat on her knees and fixed her hair, unaware of the figure sitting atop a rooftop.

Gaara sitting in his usual spot brooding, when he noticed a girl face plant in the sand it had been the first thing in a good while that was kind of…amusing, He continued to watch her waiting for her to notice him.

_"Stupid girl…" _he thought as she pushed herself up, cursed the sand, and fixed her hair, she happened to glance up and notice him; and Gaara saw that common mix of fear and confusion flash on her face.

Then she did something that through Gaara off, she smiled at him. Gaara was taken back at this forced or not nobody had smiled at him in years.

"I…fell" she called up to him and laughed nervously and kicked the sand "Heh.." she laughed again as she hurried off down the street, watching the girl round the next corner and disappear down the next street Gaara shook off the odd feeling and returned to what he was doing.

_"Stupid girl…" _

Finally seeing her house in the distance Chihiro blew a piece of hair out of her face and puffed out her cheeks, her parents were waiting for her "Damn" she muttered as she slumped to a stop in front of her parents.

Both adults had the same unimpressed and angry look on their faces Chihiro gave them a bright smile "Hello" She said as she tried to pass them only to have them grab her by the shoulders.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" they yelled Chihiro gave them a small shrug,"Don't have a watch sorry" she said and tried again to be passed them but was held tight in her spot.

"You know how dangerous it is at night!" her father, Baki told her "Something bad could have happened to you!" he scolded, "There's a lot of scum in this village!"

Next to him his wife, Miharu placed a hand on her husbands shoulder, "He's right Chihiro Mori! We were so worried!" her mother scolded "There are dangerous people out at this time!" she said as she placed a hand on her daughter head.

Chihiro sighed, 'I'm sorry okay?" she said as she shook her mother's hand off "I was just hanging with Sari" she told them as she walked into the house "Okay?" she asked again.

Baki pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "No. Not okay" he told her "Chihiro there our drunk people roaming around…" he voice trailed off "They…Chihiro" he sighed "Your grounded" he said finally.

Chihiro growled at him, "That's not fair!" she yelled, "I tried to get home! I didn't want to leave Sari alone!" she pointed a finger at her father, "You talk about bad and dangerous people what about that demon kid you teach?" she asked.

"Chihiro!" her mother scolded, "We don't call him that!" her mother told her as she pointed upstairs "March" she told her "Your grounded remember?"

Chihiro growled as she made her way upstairs and stomped up to her room slamming her door, Baki sighed and let his tense shoulders drop "That girl..."

Miharu smiled softly and looked over at Baki "She's got more than your looks dearest" she said as she walked inside the house, Baki sighed and followed her inside "Ano…what's that mean?" he asked shutting the door behind him.

"Nothing" Miharu muttered walking to their bedroom "She's just got the same hard head" she said flipping her purple hair over her shoulder "That's all" she teased, Baki laughed "Thanks" he told her "Now tell me how stubborn I am"

"Okay your stubborn"

"I love you"

"I know dear" Miharu smiled as she opened their bedroom door "Now I'm tired let's go to sleep"

Baki stripped off his shirt "Yes dear" he told her as he removed his head-dress, "Good night" Miharu smiled "I love you"

* * *

Sitting on her bed and pouting, Chihiro pondered over what happened with Gaara she heard the story's and_ seen_ the murders. Yet he didn't kill her maybe because she was a girl, maybe because she wasn't a ninja.

Maybe she didn't know, yeah that sounded about right, she didn't know.

Smiling at the conversation between her parents she opened her window which was located next to her bed and leaned her head on the window still, "I wonder if he's still sitting out there" she asked herself.

* * *

Okay! This was "Demon Lover" but it held a very striking resemblances to Amubaa's story and I didn't mean for that to happen so I rewrote it and this is the result ^.^ I hope you all like it :D and that it differs from Amubaas and like always, Long Reviews=Happiness

Happiness=Writing

Writing=Quicker Updates

Quicker Updates=Happiness for you!

(If you want even faster updates checking out my Youtube and subbing and commenting on my videos…long reviews please! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, thought was funny, didn't get, or what you think should happened ^^)


End file.
